Grimmus Haldrid
((WIP )) Facial Description Grimmus has the face of an old dwarf, who has lived too many winter and has seen far too much. For all intensive purposes, if you remove the height advantage and long limbs, Grimmus would do well as a dwarf. His head which is clean shaven but not bald is heavily tattoos and looks ornate, leaning more towards the culture of orcs rather then humans. His long graying beard has various trinkets and metals braided into it, which clash somewhat with his fading brown hair. His face is covered with small cuts and scares from many battles fought, part of his left ear is missing and his chin is mangled to say the least. A small patch underneath the left side of his mouth is clearly does not grow hair any more and is befitting of his almost perfect Dwarven beard. Physical Description Standing at a looming 6"4 Grimmus is a bit of a grim man to meet first handed in combat. He is barrel chested and stocky with some what disproportionately small legs but none the less still strong. He walks with a slight limp, favouring his left side over his right but other wise appears to be in good shape for a man of his age. Personality & Interaction Truth be told, Grimmus is a horrible human and an excellent dwarf. He is rude, sloppy and usually never sober. He cares little for appearances and his attire reflects this, save for his armour and weapons which are pristine cleaned and kept in perfection condition. He speaks as though he was a dwarf and is often found in the company of Dwarves, for in truth Grimmus wanted to be a dwarf and not a warrior. Mentioning Dwarves in any sort of positive manner will insight conversation, insulting Dwarves in any manner will result in Grimmus producing insults and bigotry. Grimmus is easy to warm up to, but treats new and old friends all the same, which a harsh sarcastic overtone with little filter. Notes and preferences: Grimmus does not like death knights or any undead beings. He also does not like shadow priests, warlocks or any wielders of fel magic or dark magic. The best way to make friends with Grimmus is with some ale, a dwarf and foul mouth. Arms and Equipment Unlike his counter parts Grimmus aside from his armour has three pieces of equipment. He wields a steel war hammer with a tall tower shield. These are hand crafted by Malorian himself and were specially made for Grimmus. The war hammer he wields is named "Day Break" It is a pure Mithril war hammer, enchanted will magical holy energy, making it super light weight, strong but also expensive. His shield named "Haldrid's Hold" Is an old Lordaeron pike mans shield reformed with magical light properties. This shield is quiet basic except for a long metal spike stemming from it's center and a serrated lower edge. His other weapon of choice is a long Great Sword, which is mostly a decorative piece of his back. This sword is very old and looks as though it's in disrepair and bad health. In fact the sword is longer then it should be, with a guard angled downwards instead of upwards, looking as though it's meant to deflect blows rather then parry. His sword is named "''Vala Navaer" ''or "Mighty Farewell" Malorian forged this sword to liberate the undead from their curse rather then destroy their enemy, for after all every undead they slay was once their kin. History Grimmus's military history is nearly as old as Grimmus himself. Stretching back all the way to the the 1st war, Grimmus was always among the eager to heed the call to arms in the name of King Terenas and Lordaeron. Being a mere 15 years of age at the start of the First War, he was far too young to fight, but being a lumbering giant for a human, who could deny a young man the glory of combat? Serving in the front lines, time and time again, he was a great ally to side by side with. Be it for his strong posture or stout heart, Grimmus was always a fine, reliable soldier till the day he fell. Between the 1st and 2nd wars, he was primarily a foot slogging soldier, marching, fighting, camping and drinking was his life for a time. As the wars waged on, friends, brothers and sister came and went. People he'd know all his life were buried beneath blood soaked soil or drowning their anguish with ale, Grimmus sought to find a better way to help his country men deal with the horrors of war. As the Orcs foul magics reached new limits of insanity, Grimmus became horrified with the causalities and the utter helplessness he felt when fighting the Hordes greater evils such as demons and Death Knights. Seeking a higher service to the Kingdom and it's countrymen, Grimmus sought out the Knights of the Silver Hand. He was to his surprise, denied entry into the arts of Light, being told he was far to brutal and savage in his ways and he required training of a kinder origin before becoming a man of the light. Feeling betrayed and shameful at his ways, Grimmus took up a new lifestyle. Retiring from the Lordaeron army in 599, he sought a new life becoming a minor cleric in the church of Strathlome. Finally Grimmus started a new life of paece and sought to help the community. He stayed with the church until the culling of Strathlome. After the culling of Strathlome and the all consuming nature of the Scourage, Grimmus sadly laid down his robes and took up arms once more for King and Country! Using what knowledge of light he had learnt in his time at the church, he helped as many as he could combat the Scourage and enlighten the broken hopes of his Country men. As the Northern human Kingdoms slowly fell to ruin and the ravenous undead Hordes, Grimmus sought to find a way out to help save his people. Upon Arthas's return to Lordaeron and the great betrayal, Grimmus sought out what pure and altruistic Paladins he could in efforts to join them and keep fighting for Lordaeron. Hearing of Selerian, a powerful and strong willed Paladin, Grimmus thought his arrogance reflected that of Arthas's and avoided joining seeking him out as tutor. It was at Lights Hope chapel Grimmus met, Brimstone and Maximus. After the battle of mount Hyjal, when a few alliance forces returned home, Grimmus met Malorian, a battle hardened human Paladin who would train him in the ways of the light. Eager to bring the fight to the Scourage, Malorian, Grimmus and Maximus planned to make an order of their own to help the Argent Dawn fight the undead and reclaim their homeland from the Scourage! Status to Date Grimmus, heading the Argent ground offensive in the battle for Bastions Landing was beset by an ambush set up by Selerian. Having sustained heavy casualties and injuries, Grimmus and his detachment were captured, tortured and executed. Argile being the sole survivor of the skirmish, having been left maimed would recall Grimmus urging his men to fall back as he held Selerian at bay in single combat. Beset on all sides, the Argent Crusaders rallied to their captain but were over run and defeated. Grimmus was a captured as Selerians trophy and beheaded in front of the Lord Tarkonis's company as a grizzly welcome back to Bastions Landing. This is one of many events which has slowly begun to drive Malorian insane.